For A Thousand Years
by hotchfan1
Summary: {Season 3} Stefan is with Klaus searching for werewolves. Caroline wants to know how Klaus was a human. Bonnie was going to help her go into the past. The only problem is that the spell went wrong and accidentely Bonnie and Elena ended up going to the past with Caroline. How are Klaus, Kol and Rebekah react? How is Elijah going to react to when he sees Elena?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello sweethearts. So here's another story. I hope you like it. I don't own anything TVD just my own OC's. If I did Kol wouldn't be dead and the stupid Silas plot wouldn't have happened and Klaus wouldn't be having a kid with Hayley and no I wouldn't be adding the Silas part.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What did you do?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I don't know. The spell was only meant for Caroline to come."

"Where are we?" Caroline asked looking around.

"We are in Mystic Falls exactly when the Originals were human." Bonnie explained.

"So why are we here?" Elena asked pointing towards Bonnie and herself.

"I don't know."

"Elena, you're the Doppelganger." Caroline said.

"Tatia." Bonnie and Elena said at the same time and Caroline nodded.

Bonnie did a spell making Elena resemble Caroline. "You two are sisters and I'm just a friend tagging along. I need to talk to Ayana."

They moved from where they were into the town.

"You're dead to me now Elijah."

"Don't worry Niklaus you're dead to me too."

"Hello sorry to interrupt but we're looking for Ayana." Bonnie said as she got both brothers attention.

"I might help you with that." Rebekah said.

Elena noticed her eyes bloodshed clearly Rebekah had heard their fight. Tatia was worse than Katherine at least she did it to survive and not having anyone to be there for her and that made her angry.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"As you can see ever since that Tatia my brothers that were best friends are now enemies. I don't know what else to do! They constantly fight. We are here." She said.

"Thank you." Caroline said while Bonnie knocked on the door.

Ayana opened the door and noticed Rebekah. "Again?"

"It was worse. They said that they're dead to each other." Rebekah said as tears started coming out. "These girls are here to talk to you. I'll go and help Mother prepare dinner."

"Hi my name is Bonnie may we come in? We have a problem. I was doing a spell but it went wrong."

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

***present day***

"Niklaus." Elijah said angrily as he, Rebekah and Kol entered Gloria's bar.

"Before you all try to kill me remember the visitors we had before we became vampires?" Klaus asked.

No one had ever left him speechless as he was at the moment not even Tatia managed to do that as the new girl did. He had to know her. Kol's face light up.

"Stefan, they aren't missing they are in Mystic Falls just a thousand years ago. So that means Elena isn't dead." Klaus said looking at his watch. "We should get going and get there when they arrive."

They got ready to head back to Mystic Falls. As they were heading home Klaus got his phone out and dialed someone.

"_Hello." _

If Elijah had a heartbeat his heart would have been going double shift.

"I know what you did last month. Wait, let me rephrase it. I know were where you last month."

"_And where was I?"_

"You were in Mystic Falls just a thousand years ago but at that time it wasn't known as Mystic Falls." Klaus said smirking.

"_It was supposed to be a secret. You weren't supposed to know that." Elena replied._

"But I do." Klaus replied. "You three girls come and visit us to my remodeled home."

Klaus hung up the phone and twenty minutes they were entering Mystic Falls. Few minutes after they had arrived Bonnie, Caroline and Elena arrived at the mansion. Bonnie ran to Kol as soon as she saw him Caroline did the same when she saw Klaus. Elena stood where she was and smiled with Elijah.

"How is it that you can remember us?" Caroline asked.

"After you 'supposedly' left town I told Ayana I didn't want to forget you and she said that she was working on it."

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked.

"She said something about you were the only persons that would change our hearts." Rebekah added.

"That's why she said that what we were doing wasn't fair for them." Bonnie replied.

"Elena, what did you want to tell me when my Father interrupted us?" Elijah asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**So what did you think? The chapters will be longer I promise. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello sweethearts. Here's the second chapter. Once again I don't own anything TVD only my own OC's. Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Juti= what doesn't make any sense? Can you PM me?**_

_**LadyElejahDarcy= thanks.**_

_**greeneyedbaby2= thanks.**_

_**Beachgirl97= it's only the first part. I'm not going back and forth. The first part is on Elena's POV and she's on the past. Second part is Elijah's POV and it's on the present. So when Klaus calls Elena they have come from the past.**_

_**cupcakesweetheart5=thanks**_

_**SwanQueen4055=Aw I'm happy that you love it.**_

* * *

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have love you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everyone was quiet. Once again the same girl left him speechless.

"Lijah say something." Elena said.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Well, I'm human and during my time there you were human. Are you trying to say something else?"

"No I wouldn't do you the dishonor of doubting you. I doubt myself Elena."

Rebekah got up and walked to where her bag was and got something out and handed it out Elena.

"Here take the test." Rebekah said.

"How did you know?" Elena asked.

"I figured how in the last week and a half you got more tired than usual and you were sleepy. I know that from my Mother's pregnancy with Henrik."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Elena whatever the outcome of the test I'm here for you." Elijah said.

She smiled and got up. "I know."

The waiting was killing him. He wanted to know. He questioned himself if he would be a good father. He didn't have the greatest example. His father spent most of his time hating Klaus. Elena came out of the restroom with the test in hand and walked towards them in silence.

"Well, what's the answer?" Rebekah asked.

"Positive. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Stefan said sarcastically.

Rebekah gave a pregnancy test to Bonnie.

"Please don't give me that look Bonnie. I wasn't that stupid."

Elijah chuckled. He looked at Elena who simply shook her head and he stopped. Elena gave him her phone to him, _have your feelings towards me changed?_ He read it and erased it and typed. _No I love you. Why are you asking?_ He returned the phone. She edited and gave it back to him. _I just wanted to know._ He erased it and typed again. _Are you jealous? Don't worry it has only been you._

She smiled. "That's nice to know."

Bonnie came out of the restroom and nodded with her head.

"Elena, the moment we became vampires I gave up hope of marrying and raising a family. It has been a total surprise. A beautiful surprise none the less. Lena, would you marry me?"

Everyone went silent. He was waiting for an answer. He felt the pressure of the silence.

"Yes." She replied.

Stefan got up and left the mansion. Elijah felt bad for him but he wasn't going to step off of his child's life. He couldn't deny he was excited to have a child with Elena.

"We should be careful you know we have a bunch of enemies out there." Klaus said.

"Yeah we kind of figure that by ourselves love." Caroline answered.

Elijah kept glancing at Elena who kept closing her eyes.

"Okay sleeping beauty time for you to rest." Elijah said picking her up from the sofa.

"No I'm awake." She stated trying to keep awake.

"You three just arrived." Rebekah said pointing towards Bonnie and Elena. "You two need rest."

Elijah walked to his room while Elena just complained. He opened the door and glanced at her and she was already sleeping. He put her in the bed slowly.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

He walked to the other side of the bed. "I wanted to marry you a thousand years ago."

"You did?"

"Yes. Lena, you've been the only girl that has always left me speechless even when Rose kidnapped you something neither Tatia nor Katerina did."

"I totally do?" she asked playing with his suit jacket.

"Yes you do but you need to rest." He said as he kissed her.

He watched her fall asleep and touched her belly. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He was getting up to change of clothes.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

"Lena, I wasn't planning on it. I just need to change."

He got up changed and went back to bed. Now he understood why he didn't want to open his heart to no one else. He was waiting for Elena. Elena moved closer to him.

"I'm scared Lijah."

"I know you are. I am too."

"Please hold me tight." She said and he did as he was told.

"Elena, you need to sleep and rest."

The following morning he was woken by Elena's kisses.

"Now you seem to be the sleeping beauty."

"Oh Am I?" He asked as he put his hands on her waist and she giggled. "I've missed you."

"I could totally say the same thing but not really."

He chuckled. "Elena, move in with me."

"I'll need to talk to Ric and Jeremy about all of this and adding to the mix that I'm just a teenager who just got knocked up."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said.

"You're too quiet. What are you thinking Lena?" He asked her.

"You know me too well. I was thinking of my time with you when you were human. I didn't think that I would be able to get your attention."

"You were very beautiful even if you were in disguise and not only I was impressed but by your inside beauty."

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah heard Rebekah yell.

Elijah and Elena got up and out of the room to where the scream had come from.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Oh." Elijah exclaimed when the spell broke.

"What a scandal!" Kol stated.

"Shut up Kol." Rebekah said. "Nik, where is he?"

"I'm not telling you." Klaus said angrily.

Elijah noticed Rebekah's desperation. "You can find him in the Mystic Grill. It's where the Natives worshipped."

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

Rebekah left in a flash. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had a quizzical look. She didn't want to tell her brother alone. While she was in the past she didn't expect to fall in love with Elijah. Well, she was already attracted to him that she didn't even think that she could make him look at her instead of Tatia.

"Rebekah will explain when she comes home. Elena shall we leave?" Elijah asked.

She watched him go to his room to change and then they left to Elena's not so sure how would she tell them. Elijah got down and opened the door of the car for her.

"Elijah Mikaelson always the gentleman."

"Come on before you chicken out." He said as she opened the door of the house.

"Look who just got home." Jenna and Alaric said as they was walking towards the kitchen. "Stefan told us about your little adventure to the past and your present."

"Well, what are your plans Elena?" Jeremy asked from the staircase.

"We want to give us a chance. I'm moving in with him." Elena said.

"Wow!" Alaric said.

"I'm going to go to my room and get my stuff." Elena said as she walked towards the stairs.

She walked into her room and started packing. It wasn't easy to do. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to what she was comfortable.

"Are you really sure that is what you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You know you're welcomed back if you ever need it." Jeremy said. "I'm going to be an Uncle."

"Thanks I know Jer. Yep you're going to make one good Uncle." She said as she closed her suitcase.

Elena and Jeremy walked down the stairs and Elijah got her suitcase from Jeremy.

"You can all come and visit her whenever you want." Elijah replied.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

"I'll come back sometime this week for the rest of my things." She said. "Wait."

She ran to the restroom.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah just morning sickness and that's just the yucky part of the pregnancy. Now it's time to go."

Elijah helped her to get into the car and they drove to the Mansion. As they got down the car and were about to open the door of the Mansion he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss and then opened the door.

"Elena and Caroline I proudly present to you my four months daughter Alyzabeth." Rebekah said as she and Matt and the baby entered the Mansion.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Remember the two weeks Matt went missing? Well, he was with Rebekah a thousand years ago." Bonnie said. "I don't know what went wrong with the spell but it was almost a year he spent over there."

"Seriously?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to a real life experience. I was failing history and I ended up falling for her. We got married in secret when she found out she was pregnant. When Mikael found out clearly he was set on killing me."

"That's why we ran away and when it was time for our baby to be born we called Ayana." Rebekah said.

"Did you know he was from the future?" Elena asked Rebekah.

"Yes I did when I found out I was pregnant. Just to make it clear it was my idea that Ayana used a spell."

"Rebekah it must have been so hard to do it." Caroline said.

"Yes it was very hard." Rebekah said.

"How romantic!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Love, how is that romantic? This human here got her pregnant!" Klaus stated.

"You're such a pig!" Rebekah yelled back.

"Okay. This is supposed to be happy moment. Mother and child are reunited again and not Mother and Uncle fighting again!" Elena said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So how are we going to explain that I'm the mother of this child if we don't know each other?"

They all started thinking and gave their opinions and nothing was working. They gave it some thought.

"You could say that she was under age when she had the baby and her father didn't want her to keep the baby and he was the one making the decisions for her. Her Dad could have given you the baby."

"That sounds like a reasonable answer. Besides, Father would have killed her."

"Don't worry you're in the baby's birth certificate as her biological mother." Matt said.

"How did you do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I asked Damon to help me. We went to Virginia Beach and we well Damon compelled a judge to put Bekah's name there and to forget about it."

"You see Nik that's not too bad!" Caroline said.

"For now love."

"How did you explain to Damon about Alyzabeth?" Elena asked.

"I told him that everything would come out at the right moment."

"How come Bonnie did two spells and both of them went wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Because the two times Bonnie did the spell I asked for something. The first spell I was asking for someone and then he appeared. I asked him to stay longer till our daughter was born so he would take her with him. She wasn't safe around Mikael. The second spell I asked for nice girls for my brothers so they would stop fighting."

"Okay I understand why Caroline and Elena going but why me?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Tatia was set on tagging Kol along but he wasn't impressed by her and instead of being two brothers it was three." Rebekah added.

Bonnie looked at Kol.

"What? Don't look at me like that. No offense to you Elena but I wasn't impressed by a strumpet."

Rebekah wouldn't let her baby girl out of her sight and wouldn't let nobody hold her not even Matt. Elena understood. She had spent more than a thousand years without holding her.

"Can I at least give her a kiss?" Elena asked as she was falling asleep standing up.

"That you can do." Rebekah answered.

Elena and Elijah walked to their bedroom after kissing their niece good night.

"What do you want to do?" Elena asked as Elijah closed the door.

He got her and kissed her. "I would do a lot of things to you but you're the walking dead."

"Oh you think you're funny, Mikaelson?" Elena asked giving him a kiss in the neck.

"You're tempting me." Elijah said.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Elena replied and gave him and another kiss in the cheek.

He carried her to the bed and began to kiss her. "I love you Elena. I love you more than anything."

* * *

**_I changed some things like Jenna being alive. Don't worry Tyler's fans he's not dead either. Oh and Caroline is human and she hasn't Tyler. :) Katerina will come out soon...so be prepared for surprises! If you have ideas or questions don't hestitate to send me a PM._**

**_Thanks to those who favorite me or my story and Follow me or my story. This girl is doing a happy dance._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello lovelies. I don't own TVD only my own OC's.**_

* * *

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

He felt her get up early in the morning. He wanted to keep her close.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"I'm going to school. My parents wouldn't want me to stop going to school." Elena replied.

"Just be careful." Elijah replied. "If you need anything call me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know."

He watched her finish getting ready and flashed to her side and kissed her. They walked towards the kitchen where they could hear Rebekah ask Matt with who he left her daughter.

"Who takes care of Aly?" Rebekah asked.

"I leave her in the Daycare." Matt answered.

"Do they treat her right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked.

"Becks, what's with all the questioning?" Elena asked.

"It's just that I don't want anything to happen to my little girl." Rebekah answered.

"Rebekah, it's okay. They love her so much. You need to learn to relax. Chill out." Elena replied. "Come on so you can register at school."

"Becks, you're so sounding like a control freak. We already have one we don't need a second one." Bonnie replied.

"That it's true." Caroline said as she got there. "We need to get going."

They left making plans and talking about their schedules and school. Kol went with them.

"Elijah, you know they will need protection right?" Klaus asked. "For that I would need to make hybrids."

"Niklaus, she's pregnant. She'll be needing her energy." Elijah replied.

"I know I'm only asking for one blood bag. I'll do with it." Klaus answered.

"I don't know. I would leave it up to her and what she decides." Elijah replied and his phone started ringing and he answered.

Klaus went to his art studio while Elijah went to his room and got changed and headed out. He got to his destination and he knew that Elena wouldn't like it one bit but he was a little territorial.

"Hello I'm here to substitute for Mr. Alaric Saltzman." Elijah said.

"Oh yes Mr. Mikaelson right?" The secretary questioned.

"Yes I am." Elijah answered politely.

"Here's Mr. Saltzman schedule." The secretary said handing him a paper.

He looked at the paper and headed towards the classroom. He could hear all the whispering with the girls and everyone's staring at him. He got to the classroom and waited for the students to enter.

"Where's Mr. Saltzman?" A girl asked.

"He's sick. I am your substitute teacher for today. What have you been learning?"

"He said we were going to start with the thirty's." A girl said clearly in a daze.

"What do you know of the Thirties?" Elijah asked. "But first let me start with Roll Call."

He called for Roll Call and then started. Before he knew it the bell rang. He heard the girls whispering how cute he was. He for sure knew was walking on fire when Elena find out the reason he was there. He walked out of the classroom. When he was walking back he could hear his lovely future wife voice talking to someone about Rebekah and Kol.

"I thought they were lying when they said that the substitute for Mr. Saltzman was cute but they have fallen short." A girl whispered to Elena and the gang. "How old do you think he is?"

Elena turned around and made a quizzical face.

"Ew. That's my brother." Rebekah stated.

"He's as moral as it can get." Kol added.

"I'm going to be an Auntie soon."

"Silence!" Elijah retorted. "That goes for you too Rebekah."

"I said that out loud?" Rebekah replied feigning innocence.

"I'm going to call Roll Call and you'll respond with present." He said.

During all the class he tried to look at Elena. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to her.

"Don't make it that obvious." Rebekah whispered so slow that no human would have heard it.

"Can someone tell me what happened during the thirties?" Elijah questioned.

"World War II." Someone replied.

"Yes but besides that?"

"The Great Depression?"

"What else?" Elijah questioned.

Elena raised her hand. "Yes Miss Gilbert."

"The Leticia Incident, also called the Leticia War or the Colombia-Peru War, was a short-lived armed conflict between the Republic of Colombia and the Republic of Peru over the territory in the Amazon Rainforest."

"Not many people know about that."

"Let's just say that my boyfriend taught me." Elena replied.

"He's more like the walking dead." Kol replied.

Rebekah snickered.

Elijah was going to reply when the bell rang. "Miss Gilberts, I have a message for you from Mr. Saltzman. Can you stay behind for a few seconds?"

"Yes."

Everyone got out and she was still sitting down. He had off the third period. The door closed and she got up and walked up to him. He couldn't stop himself from giving her a kiss.

"Lena, Stefan has Jeremy." Elijah said.

"What?"

"Alaric and Damon are trying to look for them. I guess that the reason for Stefan and Damon to take him is because he can see the dead. They want to know if there's a way to kill Klaus."

"So the reason for you being here is because they asked you to keep an eye on me?" Elena asked.

He simply nodded. "Yes."

"Lijah, they have to find my brother. What kind of weapon would it be?" Elena asked.

"It's called Mikael." Elijah replied.

"Lijah he hates Niklaus with a passion. What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to take care of it." He said looking at her and then getting his phone out.

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to use Katerina." Elijah said.

"As much as I want to tell you all about it but it is better if you don't know as much." He replied and gave her a peck on the lips. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know if it's all this hormones but I'm feeling too much jealous and I don't like that."

"Elena, there's something else you need to know. Klaus wants to make hybrids but for that he needs your blood. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. The kids will need protection. Is it even going to work? How much did he said he needed?"

"He said that with one bag will do. I sincerely don't know." Elijah replied.

"Can I give you an answer later?" Elena asked.

"Yes." He replied.

He was about to kiss her when he heard and signaled her that someone outside. She wanted it so bad. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She did it without thinking.

"I've got to go to class." Elena said.

"Yes, thank you for your time Miss Gilbert."

She walked towards the door and opened it. Caroline was waiting for her.

"Oh it's just you."

"Hmm. You've been a little naughty lately." Caroline said making Elena blush.

"Oh shut the front door! It's not like you haven't been." Elena added as they walked towards their classroom.

"We need to start with the preparations for the Homecoming Dance." Caroline said.

"Oh no Caroline." Elena said.

"Elena, please." Caroline replied.

"Care, I spent most of the time in the restroom." Elena replied.

"Oh right." Caroline said. "When are we able to say it out loud?"

"I still need to talk with Lijah about it."

"Well, I can't wait." Caroline replied.

They got to their class and hushed up to what they were talking about. They got to their places. Her phone alerted her that she had a text. _I'm ready to tell them about our child and that you're mine and only mine._ She replied. _I'd liked that but aren't you a little territorial love? When?_ Her phone beeped again. _Soon enough love. Please stay with Rebekah and Kol._

The day passed really fast. Neither Rebekah nor Kol would let her out of their sight. She had come up with the conclusion that her handsome man had alerted them about it.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Elena replied.

"Good because I don't want to be daggered by Elijah." Kol added.

"Come on let's go home you must be exhausted." Rebekah replied.

She couldn't hold it any longer and she turned around and vomited everything she had eaten earlier. She hoped it wasn't that long that she had those moments.

"Bubble gum?" Kol asked.

She just shook her head and got a mint from her purse. "I'm falling asleep. I can't believe it that Bonnie is as fresh as a lettuce!"

"So let's go." Caroline said. "Not everyone is the same."

They headed towards Klaus's Mansion. They hadn't even gotten out of the school parking lot and Elena was already falling asleep. She woke up when she felt strong arms picking her up. She smiled.

"Go to sleep." Elijah said as she rested her head in his arms.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He's safe at home but let's not talk about it. I have a plan." Elijah answered.

"Wait." Elena said as they were passing the living room and Klaus and Caroline were sitting down talking about pranks. "Nik, the answer is yes."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"I've thought about it and I think we would be safer. I mean Care, Bonnie, me and our kids."

Elijah helped her into a chair and within minutes they got everything ready. Elijah had talked Niklaus to put the house in the name of Caroline to keep them safe.

"Elena, you went to great lengths." Bonnie said.

She understood their point. She had vampire blood in her system. They all left to the school to begin with the preparations for prank night leaving them alone.

"Elena, did you tell Elijah that you punched Tatia?" Caroline asked.

"I got to admit that I was a little tad jealous. That was the day I grabbed the courage and kissed you." Elena replied looking down. "It wasn't fair that she was tagging you guys along for her game. That day she had tried coming on onto Kol but he was already interested in Bonnie."

"You punched her?" Klaus asked with a surprised look. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, she did." Caroline replied as the doorbell rang.

Caroline got up to open the door. "Come on in."

"Do you have an answer for me?" Klaus asked him the moment he walked in.

"Yes I do."

"So what's the veredict?" Klaus asked.

"The answer is yes." Tyler said.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena asked.

"He approach and asked me if I wanted to be a hybrid." Tyler answered.

"Tyler, what if it doesn't work?" Matt asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Tyler replied.

Klaus got a whiskey glass and pour some of his blood and gave it to Tyler. Tyler took it and drank it. Klaus without any signal broke Tyler's neck. They were waiting for Tyler to wake up. When he did Klaus had Elena's blood ready.

"Let's hope it works." Tyler said and drank it.

Tyler fell to the floor in pain. He rolled in the floor and then got in a sitting position and looked at Klaus. He had a yellow glow in his eyes.

"That's more like it." Klaus said smirking.

"Excuse me." Elena said and ran to the restroom.

Elijah followed Elena. He was just there watching her. She brushed her teeth.

"You know I don't mind the bump but the sickness is intolerable." Elena replied.

"Hm." He replied and picked her up and gave her a kiss. "You're tired."

"No I'm not." Elena replied.

"Please don't fight it, Elena." Elijah added.

* * *

**_Yes I changed it a little bit. I'm going to continue to change certain parts of the episodes plot. :) hope you'll like it._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies! Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**_

* * *

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The day of the Homecoming dance was already here. The girls had been working hard on the decorations at the high school dance and it was all in vain. Some major problem had come out and now they had to look for somewhere else to do it. Tyler had suggested his house. The doorbell rang.

"Katerina." Elijah answered.

"We need to move and fast." Katherine said. "But I want to make sure that you will do everything in your power to guarantee my freedom."

"I said I would and I am." Elijah replied.

They left the Mansion and arrived at the Lockwood's Mansion to the Homecoming Dance. He was glad he could walk inside the Mansion. He was supposed to be a chaperon at the party.

"_You have a visitor." Elijah heard Mindy say._

"_Well, tell him I'm on a brink of a victory here."_

"_He says his name is Mikael." Mindy added._

"_Then I must not keep him waiting. Move everyone outback." Klaus said and walked towards the door. "Tony, you know what to do."_

_Elijah stayed behind where he could hear the conversation but neither of Klaus or Mikael could see him. _

"_Hello Niklaus." Mikael said._

"_Hello Mikael."_

He started arguing with his Father. Mikael had compelled Mindy and had Elena with him.

"_I'm calling your bluff Father. Kill her! All my life you have underestimated me. If you kill her you'll lose your leverage. Go ahead kill her! Kill her old man!" Klaus stated._

Mikael got his knife out and stabbed Elena and she fell to the floor. Elijah completely hated seeing his brother that hurt. He didn't know why Mikael didn't recognize Elena. Stefan stabbed Klaus with the oak stake and Caroline and Rebekah coming to his rescue. Elijah noticed that it was taking a toll on her. Stefan was her best friend. Elijah saw Katherine get up.

"_Katherine." Mikael said when he noticed that she got up._

"_Ba boom." She said and threw something to Klaus's hybrids._

That's when Klaus noticed the stake laying next to him and he saw his opportunity. Mikael was distracted and staked him through the heart. Klaus saw Mikael go into flames.

Elijah walked towards Stefan and held him to the ground while Caroline walked up to Nik.

"He lied to you. Your family loves you." Caroline said as she put her arms around his neck. "I love you Niklaus and the answer is a thousand times yes."

He picked her up and kissed her.

"Niklaus, it was necessary for you not to know that Mikael had been awakened. He had to believe you. I decided to call upon Katherine to help me in return of her freedom."

Klaus looked from Elijah to Katherine and back again to Elijah and then to Katherine. "Your freedom is granted."

Katherine flew out of there the instant she heard those words from Klaus. Elijah dialed Elena and asked her if she was okay and that he was on his way to pick her up. He arrived at her parent's home and rang the doorbell.

"Hi." Elena said as she opened the door.

He gave her a hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yes just let me say goodbye." Elena said and ran towards the kitchen.

"Elijah, don't hover over my niece." Jenna said from the kitchen.

"I can't help it Jenna she's my whole life." Elijah replied as he walked inside. "And she's caring my child."

"Yes he's the double protective boyfriend." Jenna replied.

"Yeah that he is." Elena replied.

"No not that much but she's a zombie already." Elijah said.

"No I'm not." Elena replied.

"I can hear your heart Elena." Elijah replied.

She made a face that made him chuckle.

"I guess we should be leaving." Elena said.

They left and they got to the Mansion in a matter of seconds. She was already dozing off. He got down and walked to the passenger side and got her out of the car.

"Does someone hear that too?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah listened closely. "Yes I hear heartbeats."

Everyone looked at Caroline.

"Care, give me your hand." Bonnie said and Caroline did unwillingly. "I'm not sending you anywhere. I just want to try something."

"Lijah, put me down." Elena said.

"Oh. Congrats Nik and Care you're expecting twins. I cannot tell if they're boy or girl it's too soon."

"How's it possible?" Klaus asked. "Is it even possible?"

"You were created." Bonnie said trailing in her own thoughts.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"He's the Original Hybrid. Every spell has a loophole and being that you were created with a spell and being a werewolf opened that possibility."

"That's interesting." Kol said.

"How did know about that?" Elena asked.

"Kol and I were at the Homecoming Dance and he told me he heard heartbeats. I don't know how to explain it but it's more like blood sharing with him and me."

"Bonnie, how come my father didn't recognize 'Elena' at the Lockwood's Mansion?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied as Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hey Jer. What's up?" Elena asked.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"She's someone from the other side. She says her name is Esther."

"What does she want to tell me?"

"She says that the only reason Mikael didn't remember Elena was because she used a spell on him."

"But why?"

"He wanted you."

Elijah reached for her and pulled her closer to him. Elena put her arm around his waist.

"She says that she didn't want more blood splattered. She knew that you girls were from the future that's one of the reasons she made them vampires."

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

"Why did she let herself be killed by Mikael?" Elena asked.

"She didn't think he was going to kill her. She wants to tell Klaus that the only reason she gave her back on him was to protect him from Mikael. I'm quoting her. 'You're loved Niklaus. Since the first time I found out I was pregnant with you I loved you. I didn't know you weren't Mikael's child.'"

She looked at Klaus and he had tears in his eyes. She did too but she blamed it on the hormones.

"She knows what you're going through Elena. She had worse symptoms with Elijah. Every morning and before going to bed make yourself a tea with chamomile, peppermint, ginger ale and a little of lemon juice it will help you with the nausea."

"Thank you."

"She says to tell Bonnie to remove the spell from her body. She doesn't want nobody to use her against her son."

"I will tell her." Elena said as Kol told Bonnie what Jeremy had said.

"She left already." Jeremy said. "Well, see you tomorrow at school Lena."

"See you tomorrow." Elena replied back and then hang up the phone. "Okay now I'm super tired. I'm going to bed."

Elijah and Elena walked to their rooms and changed into their pajamas. He kissed her goodnight and she rapidly closed her eyes. Elena began to toss in bed.

_"My greatest mistake was staying with you." Esther said._

_"I would have hunted you and killed you both." Mikael replied._

_"I wouldn't have touched your pride if you hadn't gotten involved Tatia's Aunt and had a child with her. She's the same age as my Niklaus."_

_"You speak of him as if he where you're whole world."_

_"He and the rest of children are Mikael. You however, don't. I killed your strumpet and just as much as you hate my Niklaus your daughter will hate you."_

Elena still tossing began to hit Elijah. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me with your bloody hands! You murderer!"

"Elena, love wake up it's only a dream!" Elijah said as he woke up. "It's only a dream."

She opened her eyes and began to cry. "Mikael killed Esther when she told him that she made her a vampire. He just removed her heart without blinking Lijah. You have a half sister out there Lijah looking for you all."

Klaus entered the room without knocking. "What did she just said?"

"That you have a sister. She happened to be my relative too." Elena replied.

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked.

"Her name is Sarah." Elena replied. "I was going to tell you but Bonnie had come out of Ayanna's saying that they had figured a way to send us back to the future and I was petrified Mikael would come and kill me."

"What else do you know?" Klaus said.

"I know she resembled Mikael. If you're wondering if she's an Original she's not. She used Niklaus blood to create her." Elena said.

"How did you do it?" Klaus asked.

"Do what?" Elijah asked.

"How did I make him leave? I told him that you were all my family and he asked me what he was to me and I simply said he was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer." Elena said as tears were flowing out.

Everyone left leaving Elijah and Elena alone. She was trying to fight it but her eyelids kept closing.

"I'm here Lena. Try to sleep." Elijah said and gave her a peck on the lips.

She didn't know how or why but she finally dozed off. The following day she woke up to a smell she didn't recognized but she liked it and more because it didn't caused her nauseous.

"What's that smell?" Elena asked.

"That's the smell the tea Mother told you to do and I'm doing it for you." Rebekah replied. "Just because I love you."

Elena smiled widely. "I love you too and of course no one will know."

Rebekah smiled. Elena drank from the tea.

"Bekah, I'm trying to sleep." Elijah said. "Out!"

"Lijah, there's no need for you to be rude." Elena replied as she began to get ready to go to school. "Are you ready Bekah?"

"Yeah I love you too Lijah."

Few seconds later they were leaving the Mansion to go to school. She was feeling better the tea had helped her a lot. As soon as they got to school she wanted to be at home with Elijah. Elijah had texted her before the end of the school day and told her to meet him at the Grill. She had just gotten to the bar.

"A ginger ale tea, please." Elena said.

"You must be the Doppelganger." A female voice said.

"You must be Sarah." Elena said with venom in her voice.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You're the spitting image of him of your father." Elena replied.

"Elena, Elena, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Stefan asked. "Where's your protective bodyguard?"

"Leave her alone!" Sarah yelled.

"You've got yourself another bodyguard. You're very lucky Elena." Stefan said.

Sarah pushed him against the wall and shot him a dose of vervain. "I said leave her alone. I'm above your pay grade ripper. You try touching her and your head would start rolling."

"What's happening here?" Elijah asked as he and Klaus entered the Grill.

"She's crazy." Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"She's Sarah." Elena replied.

"How did I do that?" Sarah asked.

Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Kol entered the Grill. They all sat in a booth.

"I might answer that." Bonnie replied. "Give me your hand."

Sarah did so. Elena was clutching the cup so tight. She was still freaking out what Stefan had said.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Oh." Bonnie replied. "Now I see why she was made with Nik's blood. She knew we would need protection."

"Bonnie, we don't speak witch." Klaus said.

"How about we take it somewhere else?" Bonnie asked pointing towards the bar.

Elena looked up and saw Stefan and Damon trying to listen to their conversation.

"Yes. Let's keep moving." Klaus said and pointed towards Sarah. "You are going with Lena and Lijah."

* * *

_**I've always wondered why did Esther cheat on Mikael and I came up with this. Let's see how all of it evolves into. What reason was Sarah created for? A friend or a foe?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi lovelies! Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to finish another story and then I had some writer's block but I'm back! I don't own anything TVD related {even if I wished}.**___

* * *

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He knew she was angry. While her stay in the past she had grown close to his Mother. Now he understood why she was silent even Sarah could feel the tension.

"She should be stuck with you." Elena said as she got down the truck and saw Klaus and walked inside the Mansion.

"Why are you so moody love? After all she's your family."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sarah asked.

"Geez, I wonder why."

"Lena." Elijah said.

"It isn't my fault and neither is Klaus." Sarah said.

Elijah walked towards Elena and put his arms around her waist. She tried to fight him to no avail. She started crying. She hadn't cried Esther's death not from her time in the past or when she returned.

"Lijah, it's not fair." Lena said her face hidden in his shoulder.

"Lena, Mother made her decision and that didn't include me." Klaus said.

"Shut up and listen." Elena said straightening up. "She loved you. She told Mikael that he wasn't half the man August was. He had humiliated her beyond words if she had planned the outcome it wouldn't have happened the way it did."

"Elena," Rebekah said with tears on her eyes.

"That's when he noticed I was there. I screamed. If he had known that by killing you he would had killed his daughter he would not had tried killing you."

"What?" They all asked.

"That's her decision Nik. She knew she had to protect you from Mikael. He had already killed your real father and family. She knew that he would try to kill you." She said and looked at Elijah. "She knew I was pregnant. She linked us three together."

"Whoa you're going too fast. Rewind it a little." Kol said.

"Esther linked Sarah to Nik. If Nik dies Sarah dies. She linked me and Sarah together. She has to protect us three at all costs."

"How do you know all of this?" Kol asked.

"Aren't you listening?" Rebekah asked. "We were really close with Mother."

"Why did Esther killed my Mother?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know why but I can imagine. She really loved Mikael. Everything changed when Tatia and company arrived in the little town. People started talking about Mikael and Adisa. I heard most of rumors as people continued to talk about Mikael and Adisa. I once told Esther about them that's when she told me about her closing Adisa's womb after she saw Sarah."

"I never heard them." Caroline said.

"We did." Rebekah said pointing towards Bonnie.

"Did she use my Mother's blood too?" Sarah asked.

"No she didn't." Elena asked.

"How are you so sure?" Sarah said.

"I asked her when Adisa and Tatia had gone missing and she had already made them into vampires and she said no." Elena asked.

"Why didn't she do it?" Sarah asked.

"Clearly you have more blonde moments than what I thought please use your head for once. Would you use the blood of your husband lovers in your kids?"

"No." Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Esther had been humiliated beyond repair. Mikael used Esther telling her a lot of hurting words."

"That's not true." Sarah replied.

"So parading through town all smiles with your mistress and a mini you trailing along isn't that enough humiliation? What kind of person are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm only saying…"

"You don't know anything of what Esther went through. You didn't hear her cry her heart out when she couldn't be there for Nik. You didn't hear the words Mikael tell her."

"What did Mikael told her Lena?" Klaus asked.

Elena closed her eyes. "He, he told her that Adisa was better that a stone was better than her."

"That's got to be…"

"You know what?" Elena said trying to get her but Elijah stopped her. "Believe what you want. Your Mother and Tatia's were strumpets the only gratification we can get out of this was Mikael's face when he found out Niklaus wasn't his."

"Elena!" Bonnie said. "This isn't you."

"Okay but not saying those things won't hide the truth."

Bonnie answered the phone that had been ringing nonstop.

"Bonnie, I've been trying to contact Elena for a while now." Jeremy said.

"Um, she's been on the moody side for too long." Bonnie replied.

"Put me on speaker. Esther wants to speak with you all."

Bonnie did. "It's Jer."

"Elena, Esther wants for you to let it go. Don't let hatred let hold of you. Enjoy the moment your living right now. Feel your child grow inside of you. I know now that I did wrong. Sarah has spent all of her life alone. She wants for you all to be family."

Klaus looked at Sarah and then looked at the floor.

"Klaus, she says she's nothing like Mikael. She says she thought to be impossible but she's much more like Elijah."

After a few more minutes of talking Bonnie hung up the phone.

"We can try tomorrow. I'm too tired. Good night." Elena said and left them all staring at her.

"Hormones or no hormones I don't understand women." Kol said.

Elijah followed Elena to the room. She didn't even change. She had gone straight to bed. He kissed her.

"I know I was little too harsh but seeing her brought a lot of memories." Elena said.

"Try to rest. Today was a long day. We still need to talk about a wedding date and let everyone know that you're mine."

"Oh I had forgotten about that."

"I've noticed." Elijah replied and gave her a kiss.

The next day he woke up really early in the morning to make Elena's tea. He returned to the room only to find her still in bed.

"I'm feeling lazy today."

"Hm." He replied.

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

"What if we get married today?" Elijah asked her.

Rebekah stormed into the room and told them that they couldn't marry without them. Elena called Jenna and asked her for pointers. They had tried contacting Finn and Sage to no avail.

"What if the three of us marry together?"

Few minutes later they were all getting ready to head out of tiny Mystic Falls to get everything ready. They headed out to pick up Sheriff Forbes. Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy where going in their own.

"Is someone here changing their last names?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your Honor." Klaus answered. "The three young ladies will."

The Judge started the ceremony.

"With the powers bested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

After a few more minutes they left the courthouse. They celebrated by reserving at a restaurant just them.

"I can't believe it." Bonnie said. "This is the craziest thing ever."

"Oh no it isn't." Kol said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shush it Kol." Bonnie replied.

They would leave the following morning.

"You three need some time alone. We could find something else to do." Rebekah said getting away from the three couples. "Let's go Matt."

Suddenly everyone left them alone. Caroline and Klaus headed their way as Bonnie and Kol did too. Elijah looked around to see where they could go.

"Let's go to the William Byrd Park. I'd always wanted to go. Please Lijah." She said and looked at his face and made puppy eyes.

"There's no way I could say no to you." Elijah replied.

Once in the park they walked to the Fountain Lake and sat in the bench.

"Nik and I have been talking about throwing a ball." Elijah replied.

"A ball as in big fancy dresses?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

She thought about it for a few seconds and then sighed. "Yeah I know you're all making sure they all know we are yours."

He chuckled. "We are the Originals."

"Tell me about it." She said rolling her eyes. "Lijah, I don't want to become one of you so soon. I want to wait a few years. Wait till they're five years old before I change."

"I knew you would say that and I'm fine with it." Elijah said and kissed her lips.

"What's wrong? You stayed so silent. Lijah, talk to me." Elena said.

"I'm hearing three heartbeats Elena. There's three apart from yours." Elijah replied.

"Three? Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes three." Elijah answered.

They had spent the whole afternoon talking about their plans and moving on from Mystic Falls soon. She didn't want to face that yet. They headed back to the hotel to reunite with the rest of the clan. They all had agreed for the ball to be the following week. The following morning they were getting ready to head back home to Mystic Falls.

They dropped Sheriff Forbes at her house. The town knew about Caroline and Klaus. The week went by as fast as it came now they were all making arrangements. Caroline and Rebekah were driving them crazy.

"I don't want it there."

"But it doesn't go there." Caroline replied.

"It looks pretty there."

"How long has this been going?" Klaus asked exasperated.

"I don't know but it's driving me crazy." Rebekah asked.

Elijah arrived home and got the object of the fight. "Neither Elena nor Caroline."

"But Lijah." Elena began to say.

"Elena, be realistic it doesn't go there." Elijah replied.

Elena looked back and agreed. "I'm sorry Care."

"It's okay. The hormones are everywhere."

"Yeah I know about those." Elena replied.

After getting that out of the way they began to get ready themselves. She was extremely nervous to say the least.

"Are you going to say about extending the family?" Elena asked.

"I was thinking about it but if you don't want to that's okay with me." Elijah replied.

"Oh no I want every girl in this town to know that you're off limits." Elena added.

Elena began to change into her gray strapless dress. They were all waiting for the guests to arrive. Elijah sent an invitation to Finn and Sage in hopes that they would arrive.

"Welcome and thank you for joining us. Whenever my mother used to bring us together like this it is tradition to start it with a dance. Today's dance is an old century waltz."

He got down the stairs and asked Elena for her hand and she accepted.

"You know it was my idea." Elena told Elijah.

"I should have guessed it." Elijah replied.

"Are you ready?" Elijah replied.

"Yeah kind of." Elena replied.

They switched partners and Elena checked who ended up dancing with Elijah. She ended up in the arms of Klaus.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type." Klaus said smirking.

"No I'm not." Elena replied.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain in the past." Klaus replied.

"I'm I hearing correctly?" Elena asked playfully. "I know you didn't care at that moment but this is not the time or the moment. Can't we wait till everyone is out?"

"As you wish." Klaus replied.

The song ended and she headed towards where Rebekah and Caroline were talking.

"Time is running out." Rebekah replied.

Kol called Rebekah saying it was time. At that same time Finn and Sage entered the Mansion. Rebekah dragged Finn with her.

"My brothers and I want for you all to celebrate with us on our marriages Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Bonnie and Elena and I. We are celebrating our extending of our family."

* * *

**_Thanks to all of you who have left a review/favorite/follow my story/me. Thanks a ton! If you all have some ideas for this story please IM me or review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello lovelies! Sorry it took me so long to post but two other stories is driving me crazy like always I don't own anything TVD only my own OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_So what does that mean?"_ Elijah heard someone whispered.

"So now my little one will have someone to play with." Rebekah stated.

He tried to keep a serious face. Leave it to Rebekah to drop a bomb and she'll do it. Everyone was in total silence taking it all in.

"_The three of them are pregnant?"_ The same voice whispered the question.

Rebekah was about to answer sarcastically but Elena put a hand in her shoulders.

"It was a total surprise neither of the three of us were planning on getting pregnant it sort of happened." Elena replied.

"_Who would have thought about sweet Elena getting knocked up?"_

"Bon, Elena and Caroline, I really don't know what or where we would be if you hadn't showed up in our lives. I'm finally seeing some changes in my brothers. One is less grouchy while the other one is less uptight and stuck in the past."

"Thank you Kol." Elena said.

"To family above all." Elijah said as he raised his glass of champagne

He wanted to dagger Kol for his comments. Elena turned around to face Elijah and she only moved her lips for him to read them.

"What was all that about?" Elena asked.

He did the same. "The Fell girl made some remark about you getting knocked up."

"She made it abundantly obvious that she likes you." Elena replied.

He replied by kissing her. In that instant the guests started clapping. He noticed that she blushed.

"Elijah, we are on public." Elena whispered.

"It's just to make things clear for some people." Elijah replied back.

"Elena, you're not the only one with good news." Jenna said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I'm engaged." Jenna said showing off her left hand.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you." Elena said. "When did it happen?"

"He asked me today before the ball." Jenna answered.

"I remember you." Sage said to Elena. "You were so nice to me when nobody else did. You taught this girl to like me."

"It wasn't that of a big deal." Elena replied giving her a hug.

Rebekah had tears in her eyes. "You helped me hide from Father. Sage, without knowing you save me and my daughter."

"I wasn't afraid of him like everybody else did in town. Besides with what morale did he criticize you when he couldn't even respect his own wife?"

"Thank you." Rebekah said.

"What are friends for?" Sage asked.

"No, what are sisters for?" Rebekah rephrased the question.

After everyone had left they were sitting down in the sofas.

"I'm still wondering who called Katherine that day she was going to turn me into a vampire."

"I did. I don't know how to explain it but I felt something bad to happen to someone I cared for. I don't even know how I got Katerina's phone number." Klaus said.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked.

"I told her that I knew where she was and what she was doing trying to kill someone to fit into her plans wasn't going to work and that there was nowhere she could hide in Mystic Falls that I didn't know about. What happened afterwards?"

"She just flashed out. If she had been human she could have gone pale. When I saw her I really thought she was Elena."

"Why didn't you use Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"I knew that Katerina was trying to safe herself and earned her freedom but she would need more than that. I made her believe that I was going to use Tyler for the sacrifice."

"Why did you use Tina for the sacrifice?" Elena asked.

"Being on Alaric's body allowed me more insight into your friends."

"At that time you didn't care what made you not use me?" Caroline asked.

"At that time I only thought it was a dream but now that I'm talking about it I know that it was a memory."

"You needed a witch and you didn't use me. Why weren't you surprised to see that I wasn't dead?"

"After I thought that I had killed you I felt guilty about it but believe me I was surprised and I was glad you weren't dead only that I thought I was when Elijah tried to rip my heart out."

"Face it Chico you had a lot of help from the other side."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah your Mum and Ayana?" Elena said in a British accent.

"You're liking having the upper hand right?" Klaus asked.

Elena smiled. "Yes of course."

"So where are you all going for your honeymoon?" Sage asked.

"That's a secret." Elijah answered.

"I might as well take her to the lake." Kol added. "She could work with her powers after all she gets her powers from the earth."

"He's just being he's 'charming self' which at times he isn't like right now."

"He doesn't want to tell me!" Caroline screamed.

"They don't know where you are taking them?" Sage asked.

"They don't know but I do." Rebekah replied.

"And she won't tell me." Elena replied.

"I'm sorry Lena, but I promised I wouldn't do it." Rebekah added.

Elijah excused himself and Elena to retire to their bedroom. They needed to wake up early in the morning for their honeymoon.

"Are you still not telling me where are we going?" Elena asked.

"No I'm still not telling you." Elijah replied.

"Am I going to like it where we are going?" Elena asked.

"I'm hoping you will." Elijah replied. "But try to rest is going to be long day tomorrow."

"Okay." She said as she got ready for bed.

He couldn't still believe that she was his and they were about to raise a family together.

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

The following morning she moved around only to find the other side empty. She felt the nausea and wanted to vomit when Elijah entered the room with the tea in hand.

"Get up slowly." He said and helped her get up. "Be careful it's still hot."

She drank it slowly and felt better. He told her what to pack for the trip. After she finished he closed the suitcase and they got ready to head out.

"Have fun!" Rebekah said as they were walking out of the room.

"Thanks!" Elena replied. "Remember to take notes for me."

"Why would I need to take notes when I can compel?" Rebekah asked.

"For me?" Elena asked.

Rebekah agreed for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Alaric and Jenna were driving them to Richmond to catch their flight. Once in the airport Elijah handed her the plane ticket.

"It's only the layover. Wait till we land there." Elijah replied.

She smiled. She just wanted to be alone with her husband. They landed in London.

"So are you telling me now?" She asked him as he got their luggage.

"Okay. You are going to learn about your heritage where your real family was from. Yes we are going to Bulgaria."

She was clearly surprised. She hadn't expected that. She kissed him. They were on their way to Sofia, Bulgaria where Katerina had been born and raised. He explained that after Katerina had escaped and Klaus killed her family Elijah bought the land. She saw the property and was amazed.

"You should return it to Katherine. Let her decide what she wants to do with it." She said as her eyes kept closing.

Elijah picked her up and took her to their room. When she woke up he was still looking at her and his hand was in her belly.

"I can't still believe we are having kids. I had given up that idea years ago."

"It was a good thing that Caroline was little curious about Nik."

"Have you forgiven my brother?"

"Yes I have. Going back in time let me see how he closed his heart to everyone. If it had been me in that situation I would have done the same thing."

They stayed there for the entire week and then they packed and left towards the airport. He gave Elena her ticket.

"We are going to Transylvania?"

"Yes you are the first person I bring to this place. I found this place when I was hiding from Nik. I'm sure you're going to love it."

They landed in Transylvania and she loved everything she saw.

"I like it here."

He guided her towards their waiting car. He let the driver put their suitcases in the trunk while he opened the door for Elena to enter. She was looking through the window as they were getting out of the city. She wondered where Elijah was taking her.

"Are we almost there?" Elena asked without stopping to look at the window.

"Forty more minutes." He replied.

It was very secluded place. The land full of trees and everything was green. The gates opened and they entered Elijah's place. If he had told her she wouldn't had even believed him. The car stopped just at the entrance. Elijah flashed out of the car and opened the door for her. He helped her get out.

"We didn't expect for you to bring company. Should we prepare the guest bedroom?" A lady asked who looked in her late twenties early thirties.

"I'm going to say this once. Whatever she needs or whatever she wants. She gets. Adrian, get our suitcases and put them in the master bedroom."

"Yes Sir." Adrian replied.

"It's a castle."

"It's just for my queen." Elijah replied giving her a kiss in the cheek.

He gave her a tour of the entire house. He carried her to their room and she was impressed.

"You're missing something." Elena replied.

"What Am I missing?" Elijah asked.

"A room for this ones." Elena replied pointing towards her belly.

"You're right but we can do it later."

"Yeah we can. Lijah, I'm hungry. We are hungry."

"What do they want to eat?" Elijah asked.

"We want chicken Alfredo pasta but spaghetti instead and broccoli." Elena replied.

Elijah called them and told them what to do. She started to do the unpacking her clothes and his. She was falling asleep. Elijah tried telling her to get to bed and try to sleep but she would shake her head. He picked her up and as he did that she closed her eyes and dozed up. When she woke up her food was already there.

"Do you want to go to the pool?" Elijah asked.

"Yes but Lijah couldn't you tell them to leave? I feel uncomfortable."

"That's what I thought. I already did. It's just you and me."Elijah replied.

"Good."

"I made some changes into the castle. When I found it, it was already falling apart and I made it slightly bigger and added the pool years later."

"This is slightly bigger? It looks humongous." Elena replied.

He got into the water with her and she giggled.

"Where's are we going next?" Elena replied. "Are you even telling me?"

"Nope you'll have to wait till we arrive at the airport."

"That is not fair." She said pouting.

He kissed her pouting lips. She put her hands around his neck. The week passed rather quickly enjoying some sightseeing around the city and neighboring cities. They started packing and ready to go. Adrian helped put their suitcases into the trunk of the car and drove them to the airport. They called a flight to Italy.

"That's our flight." He said giving her the ticket. "This one only Bekah knows about it."

"We're going to Milan?"

"Uh huh." Elijah replied.

When they landed she was in love with Italy but not enough. They got to his Mansion.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked.

"That I love my castle more." Elena replied.

"I knew you would say that. That's my favorite place too." Elijah replied.

"Lijah, I don't think I want to wait that long being human after this kiddos are born." Elena replied.

* * *

_**I hoped you all liked the chapter. If you want something else for me to write about just let me know by leaving a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello lovelies sorry it took so long to update. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I thought you wanted to wait a little longer." Elijah replied.

"I did but I'm sure they are worth more than gold."

He understood how she felt and he pulled her closer to him. He showed her all the house and then guided her to the room. She was falling asleep even if she denied it. As soon as she put her head in the pillow she dozed off. When she woke up they walked to the city and did some sightseeing and headed towards a restaurant for dinner. They ordered a dessert for the both of them. Elijah paid and they left the restaurant. As they were walking out he stopped and picked her up.

"Just so they know that you're mine." Elijah replied.

"Let me down. I want to go to that store." Elena said pointing towards the other side of the street.

He did as he was told and he followed her towards the store and he waited outside. Few minutes later she came out of the store and they walked back to their could hear someone whispering in a very low tone.

"Giulio." Elijah said. "Take her inside."

"Yes."

He saw them walk inside the house and then he walked towards the two male figures that were walking right behind him.

"Perché ci stai seguendo?" Elijah asked.

"Non stiamo seguendo. Siamo solo a piedi."

"Stai camminando in una proprieta privata." Elijah said and then compelled them. "Why were you following us?" Elijah compelled him.

"She's a pretty little thing and we want her." He responded.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." The other one responded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." They replied.

"I'm Elijah. Yes Elijah as in the Original. Show a little respect." He replied and then removed their hearts without thinking.

Nobody was going to disrespect his wife in his presence. He took care of the bodies, fixed his suit and walked inside the Mansion.

"Elijah what was that about?" Elena asked as soon as he walked inside the room.

"Two vampires thinking they could compel an Original." He said. "Well not that I didn't like not letting them know who I am."

She rolled her eyes. "So what did they want? By now I know that you removed their heads with a slap or their hearts."

"They wanted what they won't have, you. You know me very well. I removed their hearts. They should know to respect a special vampire."

"Men always so territorial." Elena replied.

He flashed towards her and held her against him. "You're mine."

"I'm not a property Elijah Mikaelson." Elena replied. "You know since the first time I saw you I wondered what was behind all of your suits. I got a chance to see when I went time traveling."

"You liked what you saw?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah." She answered while blushing. "So how is it that Rebekah knows about this place?"

"She knows it because she gave it to me as a birthday but I remember one birthday present." Elijah said as he kissed her neck.

"How would I be able to forget? That day was when we created little humans." Elena replied.

"Little humans that I can't wait to meet." Elijah replied.

"I know right. Are you sure they are three?" Elena replied.

"I can only hear three heartbeats." Elijah replied.

"I guess that when I get far along the pregnancy we could know the sex of the babies."

He smiled. "I would be there."

They spent the rest of the days touring the cities that were close and even went to Venice. They took off from Venice and their layoff place to stop was Barcelona, Spain from there Richmond, Virginia and their drive home. He saw her smile once she saw the welcoming sign of Mystic Falls.

"I'm so glad we are back home!" Elena replied.

"Yes I know you are." Elijah replied.

"Oh no more privacy." Elena replied making a pouting face.

When they arrived at the mansion Rebekah and Ali were already waiting for them outside. Ali was Rebekah's mini from head to toe. He looked at Ali and it was like going back to the past and look at tiny Rebekah.

"She's a mini you." Elena said.

"Everyone says he looks like Matt." Rebekah replied.

"I had you in my arms hours after you were born and Bekah, believe me when I tell you that she's your mini."

"Thanks Lijah. How was your trip?" Rebekah asked.

"It was really good. I saw a lot of places that I liked." Elena said.

"But right now Mrs. Mikaelson you need rest." Rebekah replied.

"Yeah." Elena said.

Elijah flashed to her side and carried her inside and to their room. Since the moment he had picked her up she was already asleep. He put her in the bed. He got down and began to make her something to eat. He listened to Rebekah talking to her little girl. He heard Elena get up from bed and run towards the bathroom. He flashed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Lijah asked.

"I had a dream. Jeremy was killing a chicken and I got nauseated." Elena replied.

"You want dinner?" Elijah asked.

"No not at the moment." Elena replied.

Elijah smiled. "Caroline and Klaus just got here."

"Cool!" Elena replied.

They were heading down while Caroline and Klaus were coming in. Caroline and Elena hugged each other.

"When did you get here?" Caroline asked.

"It was about one hour and a half ago." Elena replied.

Caroline was about to ask Elena something when Klaus explained that Kol and Bonnie had just arrived too. The girls hugged each other and began to talk.

"So where did you go?" Caroline asked Elena.

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

She was glad they were back too. Rebekah after putting little Ali in her crib she got down the stairs in a second.

"I finally got my sisters back!" Rebekah said. "So Elena where was the second destination? Lijah didn't want to tell me."

"Ah we went to Romania." Elena replied. "And that's everything I'm going to say about the place. We first went to Bulgaria. I actually was in Katherine's home when she was still human before they kicked her out, and then we went to Romania and finally Italy. What about you all?"

"We went to Rome, Paris and Tokyo." Caroline replied. "It was magical. I loved it."

"Kol and I went to Brazil, Australia and England." Bonnie replied.

She loved being home surrounded by her family. She heard their crazy stories. How Klaus killed someone for just staring at Care. Kol wanted to play with a bat with someone but that someone happened to be human not a vampire who could stand the beating.

"I'm hungry now. I want pizza." Elena replied.

Elijah got his phone out and ordered pizza. Few minutes later the delivery guy rang the doorbell. They finished the pizza. Rebekah's phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Who is dead?" Rebekah asked and she started to cry.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Love, Finn is dead." Klaus responded.

Elena got up from her spot and ran towards the restroom. Elijah flashed to her side. He handed her a towel after she rinsed.

"I can't believe he's dead. He can't be dead Lijah." Elena replied as tears were rolling down her cheeks. "He told me not to stop fighting for you even if Tatia was not over you."

He gave her a kiss. "I can't believe it either."

They walked back to the living room and Kol wasn't there anymore. They explained to them that Sage was dead too. That meant that if they killed an original the whole bloodline die too. She couldn't believe Sage was dead too.

Klaus phone began to ring. She didn't want to accept two important persons in her life were dead.

"Well what are you waiting for? Don't stand there talking about it and do it." Klaus said and hung up.

"Who is Kol going to kill?" Elena asked.

"Your Salvatore friends are trying to figure out who made their bloodline and killing crazy Mary will surely help us out." Klaus answered. "They are willing to kill whoever there are not descendent from."

"So who made Mary a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Elena said. "It's clearly that they descend from Klaus. He has his charms. He can bat his eyes and call you 'sweetheart' or 'love' but they don't work for me."

Elijah chuckled. Klaus only glared. She had kicked his ego. Few minutes later Kol entered the Mansion and they started working on a plan the ladies weren't allowed to know about. Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"You must know my bloodline."

"Even if I knew I wouldn't be telling you. They are my family now."

"Elena, they're brain washing you." Stefan replied. "They have been doing it since….."

Elena cut him off. "I'm warning you, you kill one of them I will hunt you down and drive a wooden stake through your heart. Don't push it. You're the one who broke things off when you were looking for a cure for Damon. It wasn't my idea to go to the past. I'm carrying his children and I love him you like it or not."

Elijah was by her side within minutes. She was angry beyond point so angry that she was feeling nauseated. She had to run to the restroom.

"You're not safe in Mystic Falls." Elijah replied.

"Neither do you." Elena replied.

"I have to get you out of here." Elijah added.

"I'm not leaving without you. We stick together always and forever." Elena replied.

"Elena…" Elijah said.

"I said it and I'm not repeating it. You take it or leave it. Don't tempt me Elijah." Elena replied.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah flashed towards the living room.

"What should we do?" Kol asked.

"We can't use Bonnie. She's out of the question." Klaus said thinking.

"Whatever spell you need I can make it." Bonnie said.

"No you're pregnant and it's dark magic." Kol replied.

"Oh." Bonnie replied.

"I know someone." Elijah replied.

"Well call that someone." Klaus replied.

He got his cell phone out and dialed a phone.

"I need your help." Elijah said. "Klaus will pay for everything after all his the one who needs your help. I expect you as soon as possible for the task."

"Who is she?" Klaus asked.

"She's Romanian." Elijah said and Elena smiled.

They still weren't sharing with the girls the details of their plans. Within hours Elijah contact had arrived in the States. Elijah gave her directions how to get to Mystic Falls.

"I came as soon as possible. Let's just say that I'm doing this for you and her." She said in her thick accent.

"Thank you Anca." Elena replied.

Klaus phone began to ring. He answered.

"Why should I help you? I should be reaping your heart out for what you did. I see."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"There's a new vampire hunter in town. He's got Alaric, Damon and Jeremy with him." Elijah replied.

"Jeremy." Elena said. "You got to help them."

"What was that he said about the marks in the wooden stakes?" Kol asked.

"It can only mean one thing." Klaus said. "The Five."

"What's the five?" Bonnie asked.

"A very ancient family of vampire hunters five brothers to be exact made a pact to hunt down vampires after their parents were killed by one." Anca replied.

"A family of vampires hunters?" Rebekah asked. "Damon I know. He's a vampire but why would he want Jeremy and Alaric?"

"Yes as in Alexander's descendants. He has Alaric and Jeremy because it's the only way he can have the Doppelganger and the Originals. Klaus you of all persons know about the curse. The only way they can be killed is by the original witch that created them or a descendent who happens to be me."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my stories and leaving a review!_**

**_Guest (7/27/13): I can't help you if you don't tell me what's so confusing. Could you leave me a review about what's so confusing so I can answer you thanks!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello lovelies. Sorry for the long delay but I started writing for another story and got carried away.**_

* * *

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

She told them that she needed Klaus help and that as soon as they got out of the house she would spell it against vampire hunters and other vampires that wanted to harm them. Few hours passed by and there was no news. Elena kept pacing around the room with a cup of tea. He had lost the count to how many teas she already had in her system.

"They are at the gate. They are safe." Elijah said to her.

"I don't believe you." Elena replied.

He couldn't believe what she had just told him. He felt like he was telling him that he didn't trust her. He heard the doors of the car open and close.

The door of the Mansion opened and Klaus, Anca, Jeremy and Alaric walked in. Elena started crying uncontrollably.

"Please don't leave me Lijah. I didn't mean it. You're more than good enough for me. I wouldn't change anything in you." Elena replied.

He flashed to her side and hugged her and told her to go to her brother's side.

"Don't take it too personally. It's the hormones talking they are out of whack." Anca said. "Rebekah, I know what you want and you can have it."

"I don't think it's possible." Rebekah replied.

"You're an Original. You were made not bitten." Anca replied giving her a flask. "It will make you human for a short time make it count. I have to go now. Please Elijah take her somewhere she can relax. Mystic Falls is not the place for her right now. It's only making it worse."

"I'll have that in mind. Thank you for your help."

Anca left. Klaus looked at Rebekah. Elijah knew that Klaus wanted to know what was going on and he was curious too.

"What was she talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Nik, she wants to be a Mom." Caroline replied.

"She already is."

There was no ending for that topic. Elijah knew that deep down Klaus was and would always be over protective of Rebekah and for him no one was good enough not even Matt. He kept watching Elena's bump growing up as days went by. They were in their room. She was getting ready to go to school.

"What about school?" Elena asked.

"The school is still going to be there when we come back." Elijah replied.

"Lijah, I'm not joking!"

He got up from the corner of the bed and flashed towards her side. "Okay. We talk about it later."

She smiled and kissed him. He saw her leave the room and joined Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Matt. They were going to head to school. She wasn't ready to leave Mystic Falls. He wanted for Elena to get used to the fact that they would need to move soon. People would start to question why they weren't aging and the town full of people that knew about vampires.

He was in the studio reading when he heard them get into the property. He got out of the studio to receive his beautiful wife.

"Lijah, the answer is yes. Let's go to Italy before they decide to come out." Elena said pointing to her belly.

Elijah and Elena started planning their trip and this time they invited the rest of the clan. They all began packing to leave the following morning to Italy. Caroline called her Mom and Elena called Jeremy and her Aunt Jenna to let them know. The following morning they all got up and were ready to fly out. Within hours they were in Italy.

"What are we going to eat?" Rebekah asked and pointed towards her belly. "We are hungry."

"I know the right place to go. Follow me." Elena replied.

After lunch they walked around the city and then headed back to Elijah's place. He was in the living room talking to Bekah.

"Lijah, I'm bleeding." Elena said.

He flashed to the top of the stairs where she was crouching down in pain. He got his phone out and dialed Anca telling her to come quick that they were in Italy. He carried her to their room.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I just felt a pain and felt and smelled the blood. Lijah, I don't want to lose our babies."

Within hours Anca got there.

"You're lucky I was in Italy." She said as she entered the room and got everyone out with the exception of Elijah.

He wasn't moving from Elena's side.

"I could stop the bleeding. She needs a lot of bed rest and not a lot of movement just to restroom and back to bed, not going up and down through the stairs. Yes Elijah that too say it goodbye."

He could hear Klaus and Kol snickering.

"You must be what six months going on seven?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"I can say you're expecting two boys and one girl." Anca said.

"We know its two boys through the sonogram but we can't see the third baby. Too shy and the other protect her/him very much." Elijah added.

"What has she been drinking?" Anca asked.

Elijah told her what Elena had been drinking.

"Is that good or bad?" Elijah asked.

"That's good. If she hadn't been drinking that all this time she might had lost the babies today. Who did you get this remedy from? It's not common. I mean not anymore."

"My mother." Elijah replied.

"The Original Witch. How is that possible?" Anca asked.

"My brother Jeremy can see and speak to the dead." Elena replied.

"That's only possible through black magic."

"Yeah he died and Bonnie performed magic to bring him back."

They all entered the room. Kol made some remarks.

"You're serious Kol? She's here with you expecting your children and you're acting like a thirteen year old?"

Rebekah chuckled. "He's always being like that making tantrums."

"Oh you don't sing that bad." Kol replied.

"Kol, there's no way she could had been with him. Rebekah here unknowingly made a link between the three of you when she called for them. That is why Elena and Bonnie went to the past too. When Matt went to the past and she asked him to stay the same thing happened."

"How did that happened?" Klaus asked.

"I'd like to say it was because of love."

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

"How did she linked us?" Bonnie asked.

"She linked you in every possible way." Anca replied. "You could have been a powerful witch even more powerful than what you're mother was. I see it worked."

"Yes." Rebekah said massaging her swelling belly. "We already know. It's a boy and we picked out a name for him already."

"You did?" Elena asked.

"Yeah his name will be Henrik like his uncle." Rebekah said.

"Aw that is cute. We still don't have any names." Elena said.

"Name him Nicolas." Klaus exclaimed.

"You name your kid like that." Elena replied.

If she wasn't lying down in the bed, she was sitting down in the sofa. She spent the rest of her pregnancy like that. Elijah never left her side. Elena tried to persuade Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah to go back to Mystic Falls to no prevail. They weren't leaving her alone.

"I don't think I can't take this any longer." Caroline said as she sat in the sofa next to Elena's bed and finding a better position.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked as she moved to the side to see Caroline.

"I'm in labor!"

Within minutes Klaus was at the door demanding to know what was happening. Few minutes later, Anca entered the room and checked her.

"She's ready." She said and pointing to Klaus. "You take her to your room and I'll prepare everything."

"I'm a Father to a boy and a girl." Klaus mumbled catching up to what he was saying.

"You three listen to me." Elena said. "I know you're going to be great fathers you're not like Mikael."

"What if?" Klaus began to question why.

"It's not easy to forget what kind of Father we had." Kol replied.

"Quiet and listen. I saw how you three where with Henrik and Rebekah. How you listened to them even if what they said didn't make any sense at all. At that time it wasn't right for a woman to wield a blade but you taught Rebekah to do it so she could protect herself when you weren't around."

"Henrik would have been alive." Klaus stated.

"Ah you thickhead knowing Henrik he would have gone with you or without you. He was way more mischievous than what you were."

"Why did they run when I came down the tree?" Klaus asked.

"You're a werewolf." Elena replied.

"But he hadn't triggered his werewolf gene." Kol replied.

"No but it was there. They could sense who was and wasn't."

"How do you know?" Rebekah asked.

"That's how Damon found out Mason was a werewolf." Elena replied. "Okay out. I want to sleep."

Elena and Elijah were woken up by Kol's screaming and Bonnie telling him to keep calmed.

"Elena, Bonnie insisted on you to meet them. Meet Korina and Bruno."

"They are so adorable but Lijah call Anca. They're ready to pop out." Elena replied and noticed that he hadn't moved. "Lijah move I'm in pain."

Elijah flashed out and then flashed in Anca right behind him. Elijah didn't left Elena side through the delivery and cut the umbilical cords of the triplets, two boys and one girl. Elena and Elijah had talked about Elena becoming a vampire about the pros and the cons. They had agreed that only Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt knew nobody else.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Elijah handed her a cup of orange juice laced with his blood. She drank it.

"I don't think I can do it." Elijah replied.

"Just do it." Elena replied.

Few minutes later she came back a different person. He handed her a blood bag. She took a sip. It was complete.

"They think you're crazy for doing this." Elijah replied.

"I'm a Mom now. I'm a Mom to Original's children." Elena replied.

Elijah flashed out and brought his little girl with him when he entered the room. He put her in her arms. She kissed her little girl. She wanted to hold on to her little boys too. Elijah brought them too.

"My babies no it's our babies." Elena replied.

"Yes." Elijah said giving her a kiss.

They walked towards the room of the kids and put them in their cribs and headed back to their room. They spent much of the morning together and listening to their children cry for them.

"You continue what you're doing I take care of the three little ones." Rebekah said from the triplets room.

"Lena, I love you." Elijah whispered.

"I love you more." Elena replied.

"What does blood sharing means to vampires?" Elena asked.

"It's a bond between vampires." Elijah answered. "What are you thinking?"

"It's not what I'm I thinking but what I want to do." Elena replied.

He extended his arm and when she finished she did the same. It was something electrifying and she felt good. He began to kiss her arm and she giggled. She really missed being with him.

"You're mine now." Elena replied.

"Silly I have always being yours but you're mine now."

A week later, she was getting up from the bed to check up on her children when she noticed that one of the cribs was empty. She yelled for Elijah not that there was any need.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as he flashed to the room.

"My baby is missing." She said.

The rest of the family members with the exception of Rebekah, Matt and Anca flashed to the room. Elena began to ask them if they all had their children. She wanted to kill someone but she didn't know who. He called for all of his workers and only one person was missing. Elena started crying.

"Elena, I need you to calm down." Elijah said.

"What's happening?" Rebekah asked as soon as she heard Elena's screams.

"No, no I can't. It hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop. Lijah, I want my baby back." Elena said as she let herself to the floor.

"Elena, I want to help you but I need to look for her." Elijah said going to the floor too. "I'll bring our baby back. Lena, turn it off."

"Lijah, I don't think that was a good idea." Klaus replied.

* * *

**_So Elijah knows who took one of the babies...but who was it and why?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello lovelies! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

He saw the change in her eyes and he didn't like it. It didn't sound like his Elena.

"I know where she is." Anca said and Elena glared at her. "Elena, Elijah asked me to do a locator spell."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Kol asked.

"Elijah, your room and the triplets room are connected right?" Anca said.

"Yes why?" Elijah answered.

"We can't leave them unprotected. Move all the cribs into this room and bring water and food and clothes and then we can start planning."

Klaus, Kol and Elijah started moving everything while the girls got food, water and clothes. Elena wouldn't move from the nursery room.

"What are you waiting for?" Elena screamed.

"She has grown up knowing about vampires and how you keep them away. She probably has salt all over where she is. What she doesn't know is how deep my powers are. Elena, I'm working on a spell to make the salt stop working. It won't take long."

"But are you sure it's going to work?" Rebekah asked.

Anca looked at Rebekah. "Why didn't I think of you?"

"Now, we don't understand anything." Klaus added.

"She's human. She's perfect."

"Why can't you use me or Elijah?" Elena asked.

"All of them and even you have vampire blood and the link can't work."

"Why are you linking them?" Elena asked.

"So you could know if she's hurting him."

After they planned and she spelled the room and reminded them that if they stepped out of the two rooms they wouldn't be able to come back in. They were about to walk out.

"Elijah, kill her. Kill her like you killed Trevor." Elena said.

"Elena, you're scaring me. This is not you. She's someone else's baby."

"It is not your baby she has." Elena replied and turned back her attention to the two cribs were her children were.

They travelled two hours south of Italy. Anca was telling them what to look for and what would they be doing.

"Isabella." Elijah said trying to keep his anger in check and calm.

She turned around to face him as Kol and Klaus passed to the room where the baby was.

"I knew you would come."

"Why would you take the baby away from his Mother?" Elijah asked.

She stepped closer to him.

"He had to be mine and yours." She replied.

He watched Kol and Klaus walked away with his child in Klaus's arm.

"You know the one thing I honor is loyalty. Where was your loyalty when you took my child?" Elijah asked.

"I have been loyal to you." She replied. "I just wanted to keep the baby safe."

"Every person that has betrayed me has died and you're not the exception." Elijah said and removed her head with one slap.

"Wasn't that a little over dramatic?" Anica asked.

"No." He replied as he walked towards Klaus and Kol and getting his baby from Klaus's arm and kissed him.

They started to walk towards the car to get back to Elijah's mansion. He felt as if the drive back was longer. He didn't even have to say anything to Elena as soon as she saw her baby in Elijah's arms he noticed the spark in her eyes was back. His Elena was back.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked as she took him from Elijah's arms.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

She kissed him and then she kissed Elijah.

"Lijah, let's go back to Mystic Falls." Elena replied.

He just nodded with his head. He started to pack everything and got everything ready to go back home.

"Are you all ready?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Rebekah answered.

They all left the house and got ready to board the plane. Ten hours later and they had landed in Richmond and from there it started their drive home. Elijah noticed that Elena became more over protective of the triplets. Elena hadn't even let her family know that she was back in Mystic Falls. She wanted to surprise them. They already knew that she was a vampire.

"Surprise! May I come in?" Elena asked as her Aunt Jenna opened the door.

"Yes, yes you may." Jenna said opening the door wider.

"You really look beautiful." Elena said rubbing Jenna's belly.

"The triplets are more cuter in person than in picture." Jenna said. "Elena, promise me something."

"Okay."

"I know you'll have to leave at some point. As much as it pains me I want you to forget about Mystic Falls."

"Jenna." Alaric said.

"I can't do that." Elena said as tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Elena, the people on this town have been raised to hate vampires. If they find out what you are they might want to kill you. I can't let that happen. I already lost my sister."

After a few more hours they got ready to head back to the Mansion and rest. The flight back was tiresome. Minutes passed, hours passed, and days passed before they knew it they were graduating high school. Caroline had been working hard on the preparations for the graduation, the graduation party, two kids and a cranky husband. They had already decided that after the graduation they would leave Mystic Falls for good. Elijah had noticed that if he wasn't around Mali clung to Elena or if she wasn't within her reach she would begin to cry or wouldn't want to eat.

"She's asking for you." Elijah whispered to Elena.

Elijah knew Elena was in a predicament and knew that Mali wouldn't go with just anyone. Alaric noticed and got up from his place to pick up Mali and take her to Elena. Once Mali was safe in her Momma's arms she was happy and began to eat her pieces of chicken. They began to call out names Alaric tried to get Mali but she clung to Elena and began to yell no.

"Elena Mikaelson." Mayor Lockwood said.

Elena walked for her diploma with a very clingy daughter. It was the first time Mali had hit someone.

"Amaryllis you don't hit people. She's just trying to give me a hug." She looked up to the principal. "I'm so sorry. She's very overprotective."

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

_"It's okay."_

She walked back to her place with a very clingy daughter. Before they knew it the graduation ceremony ended.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Elijah said as he walked closer to Elena.

"What? Why?" the person asked.

"She's not very fond of strangers." Elijah responded.

"Da." Mali said.

Mali still refused to go with her Dad. Her little boys were sleeping.

"Congratulations!" Sarah said.

"Thank you! How have you been?" Elena asked.

"I've been good. I'm really glad that you and your children are alright." Sarah said.

"Sarah, they are your nephews and niece. I've accepted that fact already." Elena replied.

"What fact are you talking about?" the Fell girl asked.

"Tina, I'm grateful for your concern but right now I'm not in the mood to be getting into family drama that only concerns to my family."

"Oh I understand. I better go. Congratulations!"

"Don't look so friendly sweetheart." Klaus replied.

"Shut up, Niklaus!" Elena replied.

"Congrats." Elijah said giving her a hug and Mali began to clap.

After a while they left the stadium to go to the Mansion. They couldn't really believe that they had just graduated from high school and they were about to leave Mystic Falls. They got everything ready to receive their guests.

"Mali, let's go to sleep. You don't want to go with Kory, Lia, and Aly?" Bonnie asked.

"NO. My Mommy." Mali said and clung to Elena.

"Can Mommy party tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"NO." Mali said.

"What if she parties with Daddy?" Caroline asked as she got closer to them.

They all saw her smile and she said yes. They still didn't get how she was more overprotective with Elena than with Elijah. They were even lucky she let them hug Elena but they all knew that it had everything to do with them being family.

"I didn't know the party was going to be like this." Miranda said.

"It has to be child proof." Elena said

"Oh yeah."

"Have fun and congratulations!" Elena said.

"Congratulations to you too!" Miranda replied.

She noticed that Mali was getting sleepy and the party was almost over. She knew that Elijah would be hearing.

"We go to sleep baby?" Elena asked.

"Dadda." Mali replied.

_"Please excuse me but I'm pretty sure I'm needed. Amaryllis might be sleepy already and won't go to sleep without both set of parents."_

She heard Elijah's footsteps coming towards her.

"Dadda!" Mali said as she saw him and extended her little arms.

Elijah picked her up. She rubbed her eyes.

"We go night-night?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Elijah got Elena's hand and they walked towards their bedroom. As Elijah put her in her crib her eyes closed. Once she was sleeping Elena got her suitcase from the closet and began to pack. She really didn't want to leave.

"I'm not ready Lijah." Elena said.

He moved from where he was towards her and pulled her closer to him.

"It's necessary." Elijah replied.

_"Thank you for coming tonight as you can see Elijah's and Elena's daughter is so overprotective of them that they don't have a social life or any other kind of life."_ Elena heard Klaus say.

"Seriously?" She whispered to Elijah.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't have one either." Elijah replied and Elena giggled.

"Oh that is very true." Elena replied.

Within minutes they heard the guests starting leaving and the rest of the family going to their respective rooms. She tried not hear their conversations or any of other sorts she finished packing. The next day she got her three kids and went to visit Jenna and her family.

"The time got here and I really don't want to leave." Elena said.

"You have to." Jenna said giving Elena a super tight hug.

Elena hugged Jeremy and Alaric and after tearful goodbyes Elena left towards the Mansion. Just as she got home Caroline and Bonnie did too and Elena noticed that for them was hard too. Both of them had red eyes.

"Are you all ready?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

After a little while they started putting their things into the truck and get ready to move to another place. They arrived in Boston, Massachusetts and began to get everything inside the home. They all noticed that the boys were very overprotective of the girls. Anca had let them know that they were all witches or warlocks that the most powerful ones were the kids of Bonnie and Kol. She loved it there but it was not home. The mansion was property of Rebekah she had brought it before Klaus and Rebekah moved to Chicago and Klaus to dagger Rebekah.

"I like this one for the kids." Elena said as she entered to one of the rooms.

"It's a good size."

Before they knew it the kids were going to school. Elijah's phone began to ring.

"Hello this is Elijah."

"Mr. Mikaelson, we have a problem."

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"Your daughter was in a fight."

"We will be there."

They got to the school as fast as they could.

"Mommy." Mali said once she saw her parents she extended her arms for Elena to pick her up.

"What have we told you about fighting?" Elena asked her as she picked her up.

* * *

**_Thanks to the ones that have left a review added my story or me to their favorites and are following me or my story!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello lovelies. Sorry for the long delay. I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

* * *

******Chapter Ten**

"When we got there she was on top of Sergio throwing punches. We couldn't even remove her. Iliana talked to her and that's how we could stop her. We can't make her talk." The Principal said.

"Mali, what happened?" Elena asked.

"I left Lia alone for a few minutes to go to the bathroom when I returned she wasn't there. I heard her yell and he was on top of her." Mali said and straightened and she looked at Elijah. "Daddy what is 'touch you there' and 'real man'? He said it to Lia."

Elijah's look said it all and she could understand why.

"Care to explain to my daughter?" Elena asked looking to the Mother of the little boy. "My husband and I are really careful on how we raise our children and what they see on TV I don't expect every family to do the same but a little respect you could teach your child would come handy."

"Where's Iliana?" Elijah asked.

The Principal picked her phone and dialed her secretary. The secretary called back saying that Iliana was at the Nurse's office. The Nurse walked inside with a still crying Lia. She ran to Elijah's arms as soon as she saw him. Elijah picked her up.

"I want Daddy. I want Daddy."

"I'll call Daddy." Elijah said getting his phone out. "Niklaus, you and Caroline need to get to school as fast as you can. There's been a problem."

"We are on our way." Klaus replied.

"Okay." Elijah replied and hang up. "Daddy is coming."

"Elijah, we enrolled our kids in this school because we thought it was safe but know I don't think it is anymore." Elena said as she sat Mali on the chair.

"Wait a second, we are." The Principal said.

"This incident just proves us right." Elijah said.

The Principal phone started ringing.

"Mrs. Pinkston, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson are here to see you."

"Thank you, Lauren please tell them to come in."

The door opened and Klaus and Caroline entered the office.

"Elijah, what happened?"

"Mali got into a fight with Sergio because he was on top of Lia saying and doing things that's only appropriate for adult themes." Elijah said as Lia went to Klaus arms.

"I did not do that." Sergio said.

Mali got down from the chair and knocked the boy with a punch.

"Hey, stop it." Elena said. "Baby, you've never been that violent."

"I no liar. He did that to her." Mali said.

"Lia, are you okay?" Caroline asked as she removed her blonde hair from her face.

"No it hurts here." Lia replied a little lower of her waist.

Klaus glared at the Mother of Sergio. Elijah knew that Klaus wanted to snap her neck and he couldn't blame him.

"I've tried to check her but she wouldn't let me." The Nurse replied. "She only told me it hurt and wouldn't stop crying."

"Lia, let me check you. Let's go to the restroom." Caroline said.

Lia went with her. Few minutes passed and Caroline entered the Principal office with a sleeping child in her arms.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked.

"She has a bruise on both sides and on the back." Caroline replied.

"It's just a little bruise no need to be over dramatic." The Mother of Sergio said.

"If Sergio was a girl you wouldn't be making those comments." Caroline replied.

"Be grateful your son is not of age to take him to court for assault or we don't have the guillotine anymore. You could explain that to him as he already knows so much of other things." Klaus said glaring towards the Mother and then looked at the Principal. "Call your secretary so she could bring my son. I'm taking my children from this school."

"While you're at it bring mine too and my brother Kol's too." Elijah replied. "They won't be coming anytime soon."

"Please think of the kids." The Principal said.

"That's why we are doing it." Elijah replied.

The Nurse excused herself and left the office. He was losing his patience and he wasn't the only one.

"We already made a decision respect it." Klaus replied keeping his anger in check.

The Principal got her phone and asked her secretary to bring all of the Mikaelson's into her office. Few minutes later the kids walked into the office and they all walked out. When they arrived home they talked to Kol and Bonnie and they all decided to move somewhere else.

"But where else?" Bonnie asked.

"What about Syracuse, New York?" Rebekah replied.

"That would be nice." Elena said.

"So we are going house shopping." Elena replied.

"One tiny detail." Caroline said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Take Mali with you." Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

"You're so mean." Elena said.

"The last time you went away she couldn't stop crying driving us nuts." Caroline said.

"You all made our week long cut short." Elijah replied.

"Not to pin point fingers but that was your very attached to his Mama and Daddy daughter." Bonnie said.

"Yeah her Mama can't even get out of her sight for one second because she goes all Klaus." Kol replied.

"Hey." Klaus said.

"It's not like if we are lying. It runs in her blood." Rebekah replied.

Elijah and Elena began to pack for them and Mali. As much as he didn't want to admit it his family was right. Mali would go all Klaus crazy if she didn't see her Mama.

"What do you want to be when you grow up sweetheart?" Elijah heard Klaus ask.

"I want to be like Mommy." Mali said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Like roar, big and scary." Mali said.

Elena looked at Elijah. Elijah saw the look in her eyes. She didn't want that for her kids. He didn't want it either but they knew that she was stubborn and she was little. He really didn't want to worry about that just yet. He wanted to enjoy his little girl spontaneity something she inherited from her Aunt Rebekah.

{~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~}

They walked down and got ready to take off. Her two little boys said bye to them and then continued to play like anything. Mali kept saying goodbye to everybody and blowing kisses.

"She reminds me of you." Klaus said to Bekah. "You were so adorable and then you grew up and everything changed."

Rebekah threw him a couch pillow. "And you're a candy more like a sour candy."

"Okay. We got to get going. We will call you when we find the perfect house." Elena said.

Elijah, Elena and Mali left to Syracuse, New York for a new house. Mali was excited and wouldn't stop talking on the entire trip.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. I'm tired."

"We're almost there." Elena said.

She took notice the distance from the hotel to the nearest restaurant. Somewhere where she could go on a human speed and not draw attention. They entered the parking lot of the hotel and she got down and helped Mali get down.

"Lijah, you get registered and we go to the restaurant so this little hungry girl can eat." Elena said.

"I'll see you there." Elijah said.

She didn't want to walk. She wanted Elena to carry her. Elena picked her up. She walked into the restaurant and helped her get down. They walked into the restaurant and got her down.

"Pick up a table."

"That one." She said to the one that was facing the window.

They sat down and the waitress was there within minutes. Elena only asked for one menu and ordered orange juice for Mali and coffee for her.

"So what do you want to eat?" Elena asked her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Mali replied.

The waiter came back and asked if they were ready to order. Elena ordered chocolate chip pancakes for Mali and she ordered waffles for her.

"What are my two beautiful girls ordering?" Elijah asked.

"Daddy!" Mali screamed.

Elena laughed at Mali's reaction. If it was the other way around she would had jumped to Elena's arms. Elena the moment she had her little girl in her arms thought she would be Daddy's little girl but she got that wrong she was Mommy's little girl.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Mali asked as they were leaving the hotel parking lot.

"We are looking for a new house." Elena replied.

Elijah parked the truck in house. The person they were going to talk to was already there. Mali started making faces but didn't say anything. Elijah and the man talked for a little while and then he opened the door for them.

"Mommy, I don't like it here." Mali said. "Let's go outside."

Elena excused herself and walked out with Mali.

"What's the matter, Mali?" Elena asked as she squatted down to Mali's size.

"Mommy, someone died there." Mali mouthed out for Elena to read her lips.

"Mali, people die every day." Elena said and knew that Elijah would pick up.

"But she was human killed by vampires. I could sense it. She had the worst of deaths Mommy. I don't want to live in that house." Mali mouthed once again.

"_Why are the owners selling the house?"_ Elena heard Elijah asked.

"_They didn't want to live here anymore."_ Elena heard the man answer nervously.

Elijah and Elena knew he knew something he wasn't telling them.

"_What happened in this house?"_ Elijah asked.

"_I…I…I don't know…."_

"_You are going to tell me what happened in this house."_ Elijah compelled the man.

"_I'm going to tell you what happened here. The owners had only one daughter her name was Pearl she was brutally killed. Pearl was only sixteen years old parents came home to find pieces of her all over the living room."_

"You're not to remember what you just told me." Elijah compelled him again.

"I'm not going to remember." The man answered.

"Thank you for showing us the home but we must decline. The house is too small for our big family." Elijah said.

"No thank you for coming." The man said.

They walked into the truck and were backing out when Elena's phone started ringing.

"Hello Bon." Elena said.

"What happened? The kids started crying and screaming we didn't know what was happening until we called Anica and she explained that something was causing Mali fear."

"We went to see a house where a sixteen year old was brutally murdered by vampires." Elena replied.

"How was she killed?" Klaus asked.

"Torn into pieces." Elena replied between clenched teeth.

"I know who did it." Klaus replied. "Everything to its time."

"Have you found a house already?" Care asked.

"No not yet. I hope very soon." Elijah replied.

They continued to search for houses until they found the perfect one. Mali approved one. Moments later after buying the house they called the family.

"Aunt Bekah, we have a house." Mali said giving her the good news.

Mali loved all of her Uncles and Aunts but her favorite one was her Aunt Becks after her Mom and Dad. She was ready to go back home and start packing. Mali was really excited and couldn't wait to show it to her older brothers.

"Mommy, are we almost there?"

"Yes we are almost there." Elena said smiling.

Mali made a face when she noticed that Anton was talking to a little girl. Elena looked at Elijah and he just shrugged his shoulders knowing the tantrum she was going to do. If both of her brothers could be overprotective with her she didn't seem to understand why she couldn't view them as her property.

"And you are?" Mali asked putting both of her hands in her waist.

"I'm Cassandra but you may call me Cassie. I'm new to the neighborhood." The little girl said extending her hand.

Mali made a face and really thought about it before shaking the little girl hand.

"Hi my name is Amaryllis."

"You have a pretty name."

"Thank you." Mali said and looked at her brother.

Mali left Elena perplexed she even invited her in and help her pack. She probably sensed something. Well, it was after all the witch in her and like her Aunt Becks she knew when someone was lying to her.

* * *

_**Thank you all who left a review. Added me or my story to favorites or following. **_


End file.
